


Merry Christmas

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori
Summary: 九月十七日是告白节，情侣从这天开始交往的话，一百天纪念日就会是十二月二十五日，以白雪和槲寄生装点的圣诞节。





	Merry Christmas

他在搅拌玛奇朵上绵密的白色奶沫，握住勺子的手顺着杯沿缓缓画起小圈，深褐色的苦涩液体于是变得混浊而单调，直至侍应生的目光一再向他投来，林煐岷才难为情地将勺子放置小瓷碟上，捉起小小的杯耳到嘴前，低头轻啜几口冷空气被拌进后而凉掉的咖啡，免得被在平安夜也要工作的侍应生赶出门外，再过十分钟就是圣诞节了，他在想要不要跟对方说声圣诞快乐，毕竟这个普天同庆的节日只有一个人渡过真是太可怜了，侍应生小哥是，他也是。

偶尔，比如此刻，林煐岷会想要是他在许多年前的九月十七日答应金东贤的告白，那么他对面空荡荡的座位，现在大抵会坐着一个驼色贝雷帽下漏出几摄褐发，卡其色风衣里是没扣上的格子衬衣和及颈毛衣，柔软似窗外细雪的白色，冻得指骨处都泛起粉红的少年、换作现在也能被唤作哥哥的男人双手捧着杯子取暖，热巧克力融化了喉咙里的砂糖，然后甜甜地朝林煐岷笑说

“我们的一百天纪念日也是圣诞节，想起就觉得很浪漫耶～！”

是啊，一定很浪漫。留声机追随唱片上有人细心雕刻的凹槽，每次振动都扯出灵魂的线丝，几句零碎的歌词正吐露晦涩而寡言的爱恋。林煐岷不讨厌谈论爱情的歌曲，因为它们通常都很美，至于金东贤写过的每一首情歌，虽然不及摘过无数花朵的老音乐家更富内涵，每一串音符却都在他的心脏上跳动，起舞，无比雀跃地表达喜欢，因为那时候的小孩只想要一朵花。

可金东贤把他错认成玫瑰，林煐岷其实是一朵蒲公英，他的爱不能停留在金东贤的小星球上，而是随着风在宇宙里四处飘荡，每个荒芜冰冷的行星都有他的踪迹，以至于在很久很久之后，林煐岷发现，他最终落地发芽的地方仍是那颗最靠近太阳的星球，蒲公英花田开得茂盛，小王子却孤身一人去了游历，然后周围闪烁的星星告诉他，金东贤不会再回来了。

“煐岷哥就像蒲公英，风吹一下就不见了。”

金东贤在说这话后鼓起脸颊，用力往林煐岷的方向一吹，也吹落了团体解散后的每一年初雪，每个人在林煐岷的手心里渐渐化成一滩水，怎样夹紧指隙也捉不住，有的滴落泥土孕育艺术的新芽、有的蒸发至上空成为游走世界的云、有的流到小溪与圆石演奏清脆乐声——

在圣诞夜的前五分钟，他决定要到外面接一片雪花。

林煐岷离开了咖啡厅，走路时边有雪落在他毛茸茸又柔顺的黑发里，披着大衣的宽阔肩膀上，最后弄得头发和衣服都湿漉漉的，于是他匆忙到便利店买上一包纸巾，然后又提着一小个塑料袋走出店外，里面是香烟和酒精，因为他要走到冬季尤其寒冷的汉江那边去，不得不借酒精让身体发热。而这些都是借口罢了，林煐岷从裤袋摸出打火机，啪嚓一声在烟的尾端点上了火，烟草在空气燃烧的气味呛人，他纯熟地把烟架在指间，深深将麻痹神经的香气吸入，直到舌尖尝到水果硬糖的甜味，才吐出一个又一个烟环。

在出道初期，林煐岷好像就经常吸烟，他本来就是中学时能在洗手间染发，在耳骨打上好几个耳洞的人，比同龄人更早接触烟草也不是什么奇怪的事，但他也是有分寸的孩子，从不在弟弟和经纪人哥哥前拿出烟盒，所幸的是mxm的发展平稳而安定，烟盒也成为了他装着耳饰和戒指的一个普通小盒子。再后来林煐岷成为了AB6IX的队长，压力大得只能倚靠吸烟舒缓的程度，次数终是频繁得露出了马脚，金东贤皱着眉给了他一罐水果硬糖取代烟草，于是林煐岷在之后经常思考，要是他当初答应和金东贤在一起，硬绑绑要含好久的糖果，是不是也能转成小孩软乎乎的亲吻。

那么，那么他一定能顺利戒烟啦，林煐岷不知道什么时候灌了几口酒，又或者是几罐，反正他已经迷迷糊糊得差点要往汉江水里直冲，撞上冷硬的栏杆后红了眼睛，当林煐岷正想揉揉自己委屈的肚子，电话提示音便铺天盖地向他涌来。

原来是圣诞节来临了，连同他的生日。

醉得像个小朋友的寿星眨眨眼睛，看着手机时间的眼神还有些懵懂，直到信息箱的祝福不断弹出，他才赶忙低下头来，双手十指紧扣摆出祈祷姿势，合上眼沾着落雪的睫毛在低语愿望时轻颤，直到向神明请求的最后一句话也随白雾上升空中，林煐岷重新张开手心，上面正有一片小小的，漂亮的雪花。

End


End file.
